CGV03 Crow
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:48" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:49;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="100%"| |} Weapon Systems AEROVCORP CGV03 Crow The Crow is a boxy moderately armored counter-gravity vehicle that is designed to support a squad of Hardsuited personnel in the field. History The Crow has spent most of its 905 years of service as a support vehicle for various para-military, police, and security groups. First entering service in 5295 C.E. the Crow was first purchased by the Gaul Empire based mercenary group Lѐgion de la Lumiѐre and from there quickly grew in popularity as an inexpensive small troop transport. At this time over 3,300 organizations both police and para-military operate this vehicle across the galaxy. Development Active research and development began in 5290 while the Mercy was still in development and was seen as an outgrowth of the research and testing done to design the other vehicle. Initial design took place from October 5290 and was completed in March 5291 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in mid-5291 and the first operable units in late 5291 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5293 when the vehicles weapon system testing began with final approval occurring in late 5294 with production beginning shortly thereafter. Variants & Upgrades Technically there is only one variant of the Crow and that being the 3A1 which lacks any weapons mounting but over almost a millennia hundreds if not thousands have been modified to various standards by their owners most commonly these are modifications are to mount additionally weapon or more armor. '-CGV03 Standard – '''This is the standard model of the Crow mounting 5mm of Titanium armor and armed with a 30mm Gatling and rocket pods. '-CGV03A1 Unarmed –''' This model lacks the built in weaponry and hard-points but is identical in every other way. has 3,800 hit points. Design The crow is a boxy rectangular vehicle with a front cabin holding the pilots and a large aft cargo area where the crew chief sits with either the cargo or up to 10 personnel in Hardsuits. There is a sealed door that slides open on either side of the body. On the exterior an F307 Gatling is mounted in the nose and two stubby wings for holding ordnance are mounted to the aft port and starboard sides. The sensor array is mounted in the nose just aft of the Gatling cannon and the Main CG engine is mounted aft of this in the central amidships body of the craft. The craft has a standard operating range of 300 hours during standard profile ferry missions but this drops to approximately 75 hours during heavy combat and maneuvering missions with the environmental system good for approximately 325 hours if the vehicle is completely buttoned up or 500 hours if the outside atmosphere is moderately oxygenated. The craft has a top speed of 500 KPH with everything being operated off of 12 standard HBT cells with three cell energizers mounted one in the floor of the cargo/troop bay and one each under rear winglet in the port and starboard hulls. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-5/4-23 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, and a multi-band digital communications system. Armor The Crow’s frame is 1mm thickness lightweight titanium with an overall plating thickness of 5mm which combined can shrug off up to 78 kJ of kinetic energy every round with all of the windows and ports being 2mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 30 kJ of kinetic energy. The Crow also has a force screen system powered by three AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle and overall defensive rating of 203 kJ of resistance before critical failure to anyone point. Armament The Crow is moderately well armed with a 30mm Gatling Cannon and winglets with hard-points for ordnance. '-F307 - '''The Crow’s main offensive weapon is a nose mounted 30x173mm F307 Triple-Barrel Gatling cannon manufactured by FIAT; while some consider this to be overkill it does give the craft a moderate punch against medium armored vehicles, power armor, and light mecha allowing it to easily support the troops that it carries if necessary. The F307 fires at a rate of 2100 rounds per minute and generally carries a mix of AP, HEAP, and Tracer rounds with an ammunition capacity of 1500 rounds which is fed from the ammo hopper under the pilots via an electrically driven belt feed. '-Ordnance Hard-Points - To add more versatility to the Crow’s weapon’s load it also mounts four hard-points for ordnance under two rear mounted stub wings and generally is sold with a set of four Anaheim Arms M8R1 Rocket pods. Each of these pods has eight tubes and can fire either the Mk.116 Mynah or the Mk.518 Dryade. The Mk.116 is a guided rocket while the Mk.518 is unguided and often carries a mix of two pods loaded with each type of rocket and then a mix of HE, APERS, and APHE. '''Operators The CGV03 as stated earlier is very popular with police forces, security companies, and para-military forces. Key Among these organizations are – - Lѐgion de la Lumiѐre Mercenary Group - Martel Security Services Mining Operations Enforcement Task Force based in the oppressed Nymabia System - Hathaway System Border Enforcement Agency - Devil Brigade Mercenary Group - Dire Company Mercenary Group - Tormented Brotherhood Mercenary Group - Honorable Dragons Anti-Yakuza Group Based On Old Earth - Shadow Tigers Mercenary Group - Brotherhood Of Fallen Nocturnus – Mercenary group that are the last living remnants of the planet Nocturnus - Bloodshard Terrorist Organization Other Armed Transport Vehicles Category:Counter-Gravity Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles